Beyond What You See
by AriesTanotage
Summary: A young Woman joins the Prometheus crew as the ships engineer and designer while joining in the journey that would not only change Shaw and her views, but our little space grease monkey as well. Only own Babbs. Ravel/OC/Chance
1. Wakey Wakey Juice and Brekkie

**Yeah. My little intro's suck. Anyway. Enjoy, don't own Prometheus or anything except my OC. A.T. **

**P.S. I am not techno-savy so bare with me.**

* * *

I woke early. I slipped into black sweat pants, a black cotton tank top and my large, loose white sweater that hung off my shoulders with a large hood. I pulled my hip-length black hair into a pony tail at the nape of my neck before pulling my hood up. I walked over to the bathroom mirror to splash water in my face. I looked into my reflection; water dripping from my face back into the sink as I looked into deep blue eyes. This morning felt different from the others. I shrugged the feeling away before grabbing a syringe from the box on the counter. I held it in my mouth while I pulled on my steel-capped boots. I walked through the corridors to the cafeteria while doing a systems check on my elec-pad. I grabbed the syrnge from my mouth and injected the medicine into my hip. I grunted before throwing it away and getting myself some brekkie. The android that was my company for the past two-plus years walked in to join me. I've been sitting with him during his language lessons out of sheer curiosity.

" Good mornin' David."

" Miss Kelly."

" Please. David, I asked you to call me Babbs, like a hundred times now. Miss Kelly makes me sound like my mum."

" As you wish."

I listened to him do his current language lesson as I sipped juice quietly. Strange language. It seems to be Proto-Indo-European. I let him do his lesson as I drifted to listening to the classical music playing around the ship. We went our separate ways for a while before I found heard him repeating a line from an old movie in his room. I saw he was doing his hair again. I find it funny how a male android such as David has such vain tendencies. I smiled and continued back to my room for a while. I sat reading until the ship shook slightly and a mechanical voice came over the coms.

" Attention. Destination threshold."

The voice repeated as I threw down my book and ran to the bridge where I found David.

" David! Are we really there? Finally?"

" It would seem so."

He opened the bridge window shield to show that we have indeed arrived. I staid on the bridge while David went to wake Vickers. Ghastly woman. I don't like rich women with such an attitude. David commed me to inform me that he was going to wake the others and to please meet them in the cafeteria to assist if need be. I made my way there and sat on a table sipping juice as the crew began arriving. I helped whoever when asked how things worked till everyone was settled. I hopped off the table and walked over to Chance and Ravel to sit with them when I spotted them. Chance was British while Ravel was... well I never really asked, but thinking about it he seems just Chinese. I can never tell what some people are. Heck, I could always be wrong. We actually had quite the assortment of nationalities aboard. I myself was born and raised in Australia. Mum was an Aussie with pop was American. I saw them both being a bit slow in eating.

" I get ya' blokes just woke up and all, but you should really bog in."

Chance. Such a charma'.

" Ahh, Babbs. Such a wondrous dishy to be starting this trip off to. Do remind me, why were you awake this whole time while we played popsicle?"

I chuckled and sipped from from my glass before looking at him.

" Someone had to keep this space bird from going cactus. Couldn't just leave my pride and joy to go two years without me in case something were to happen him."

Ravel looked up at me with a confused look while chewing some of his food.

" I thought the company owned the ship."

I pulled some lollies from my pocket and sucked on them while looking at the two seriously.

" That's rubbish. I was asked to design this bird. I did. I was paid to oversee and help the building of this ship. I did. Then I was asked to go on this trip to keep the ship, and by extension the crew, in good shape. I did and I am. Now if that doesn't give me claim to this ship then tell me what bloody does!"

" Whoa! Calm down there, Babbsy! We get ya'."

I sighed and hung my head for a moment.

" Apologies. You know I noticed something. I use more slang around you blokes in five minutes than I do anyone else in two months total."

Chance chuckled along with me. Ravel only smiled as he finished his food.

" Same to you. We should cut back on that. But for now,"

Chance stood and offered me his arm.

" Would you care to accompany Mr. Ravel and myself to this meeting?"

I laughed when Ravel stood and offered me his other arm. I stood and linked with the two.

" You're such charma's, you know that. Right?"

" You enjoy it."

" That I do, my dear Rave. That I do."

We followed the other passengers to where there were chairs in two rows. I believe we are in the emptier of the two cargo holds. Is all this space really necessary? We sat in the front row to the far right. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest with a freshly filled glass of juice nursed in my hands. The boys started a silly bet over my head since I was sitting between them.

" I bet 100 credits it's a terraforming survey."

" No, it it's a survey, they would just tell us."

" This is a corporate run. They're not telling us shit. Come on."

The clanked cups to seal the bet.

" Hundred."

" Alright. You're on."

" You're both bloody bonkers. You know that, right?"

They looked down at me. I'm short. Big deal. I'm also younger, but only by a couple years. Chance leaned into me.

" You want in on this?"

I leaned away and into Ravel while chuckling at Chancy's antics.

" Not on your life, mate. I know better than that."

Ravel chuckled and put his arm over my shoulders. When Chance pouted I couldn't help but laugh and tug his arm. I held onto his sleeve and leaned more comfortably into Rave as the meeting began.

" Good morning."

Vickers stood before us all looking like she had a pipe up her ass. Not unusual for her.

" For those of you I hired personally, it's nice to see you again. For the rest of you, I am Meredith Vickers, and it's my job to make sure you do yours. Okay, then. On with the show."

She stepped to the side as David pulled up a hologram message left by Mr. Weyland.

" Hello, friends. My name is Peter Weyland. I am your employer. I am recording this 22 June, 2091. If you're watching it, You have reached your destination and I am long dead. May I rest in peace. There's a man sitting with you today. His name is David. And he is the closest thing to a son I will ever have. Unfortunately, he is... He's not human. He will never grow old, and he will never die. And yet he is unable to appreciate these remarkable gifts,"

Gift's? Living forever is not a gift. You out live you friends and family. You'll see out live everyone you care about and have to live through horrible times, remembering them for your whole existence. What gift?

" for that would require the one thing that David will never have... a soul."

That's a load of crock! I've lived with David for two years. I also believe that machines can have souls, if built with and shown enough love and care. Besides, when he said that I looked over at David and saw a look in his eyes. Robotic or not, he does in fact have a soul.

" I have spent my entire lifetime contemplating the questions: Where do we come from? What is our purpose? What happens when we die? And I have finally found two people who have convinced me they're on the verge of answering them. Doctors Holloway and Shaw. if you would please stand. As far as you're concerned, they're both in charge. The Titan, Prometheus, wanted to give mankind equal footing with the gods, and for that, he was cast from Olympus. Well, my friends, the time has finally come for his return. Doctors, please. The floor is yours."

Awfully long winded for and old man on the verge of death. The holographic Weyland walked away at the image disappeared. Holloway was first to speak as I sipped from my glass. I had long since laid my head on Ravel's shoulder while Chance stroked circles with his thumb on my leg where our entwined hands sat. I had met these two previously before this entire endevour. We all grew to be pretty close before we even knew we were going to be on Prometheus together. Hell, before I was even asked to build him. Ravel's like a flirty big brother while Chance is definitely my flirt partner and occasional fun buddy. I wont go much further into that though.

" Okay. Uh, wow. All right. Never had to follow a ghost before. Okay, let me show you why you guys are here."

He sat down a data holding rubic cube and activated it. Images of, well... images came up.

" These are images of archaeological digs from all over the Earth. That's Egyptian, Mayan, Sumerian, Babylonian, that's Hawaiian there at the end, then Mesopotamian. Now, this one here is our most recent discovery. It's a 35,000-year-old cave painting from the Isle of Skye in Scotland. These are ancient civilizations. They were separated by centuries, they shared no contact with one another, and yet..."

He piled the images together and pointed out one group of stars that was in each of the images.

" The same pictogram, showing men worshiping giant beings, pointing to the stars, was discovered at every last one of them. And the only galactic system that matched was so far from Earth that there's no way that these, these primitive, ancient civilizations could have possibly known about it. But it just so happens... that that system has a sun a lot like ours. And based on our long-range scans, there seemed to be a planet... just one planet... with a moon capable of sustaining life. And we arrived there this morning."

Okay. They got me interested. We were all quiet for a moment until Fifield spoke up.

" So you're saying we're here because of a map you two kids found in a cave. Is that right?"

Shaw said no while Holloway said yeah. So which is it? Shaw spoke up to answer.

" No. Not a map, an invitation."

" From whom?"

" We call them Engineers."

" Engineers? Do you mind, um, telling us what they engineered?"

We all looked at Shaw expectantly.

" They engineered us."

There was a bit of an uncomfortable pause.

" Bullshit."

Millburn laughed at that. I think he was just trying to impress the guy if the talk I overheard earlier between them was any indication. Although now it seem Mr. Biology had something to add.

" Okay, so, uh, do you have anything to back that up? You know, I-I mean, look, if you're willing to discount three centuries of Darwinism, that's... Whoo!"

A thumbs up? Really.

" But how do you know? Hmm?"

" I don't. But it's what I choose to believe."

Good answer sheila. The meeting ended with that and everyone got up to leave. Despite sleeping for two years everyone wanted a real nights sleep. Not that I blame them. I walked out between my mates and we talked for a while longer before we decided rest would do every one some good. Janek told us he was going to circle the planet for a few hours to see a good place to break through tomorrow afternoon and it gives every one a chance to get back to new again. I ran off to my room draggin' Chance with me. I've gone dry for two years and now that there's a familiar donger around I plan to end this dry spell. I'm so glad I designed the rooms to be sound proof.

* * *

**Give me thoughts please. ;P**


	2. Let's Land this bird

**I meant to get this out sooner, but I was on a week long family vacation. Had no time. So enjoy my lovelies. A.T.**

* * *

I stretched as best as I could with Chances' arm hung over my bare stomach when I woke. I looked at the clock to see it was only four in the morning. I carefully moved the arm so as not to rouse him from his sleep. He needed real sleep more than I did. I went through the little morning routine I got accustomed to before pulling on a loose black jumpsuit rolled down with the sleeves tied around my hips loosely. I tugged on a white wife beater before I slid my boots on. Chance opened an eye and looked up at me as I sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled at him before leaning over his face; my loose hair pooling around.

" Mornin' love. What you up so early for?"

He croaked from the sleep that coated his voice. I gave him a small peck.

" I have to run a full systems check before we land. I have to go check that everything is intact, make sure the life support system is holding up... All that jazz. Go back to sleep."

I kissed his forehead before grabbing my supply bag and leaving my room. I yawned as I made my way towards the control center of the ship. I just had to make it tricky to get there though. In order to save on size, I designed it so that you had to climb a ladder a small ways from in the hall leading to the bridge to above it, and then you have to go through a crawl space to the control room. Most thought it unsmart, but: 1. Someone Janek's size can fit in the crawl space and 2. As stated, I was saving on size... thus saving on the cost to build Prometheus. When I got close enough to the bridge I noticed Ravel in there looking out the glass encasement that was keeping us from being sucked into the vacuum of space and all that nastiness. I could hear and accordion being softly played by Janek in the corner. I walked up behind Rave, wrapped my arms around his collar bone and rest my head on his right shoulder.

" Why are you up mate? It's only about four-thirty in the morning."

" Nah. Didn't feel like sleeping much."

" Right. Well, really wish you luck with that but some of us have actual work to do. Be back in a bit."

I kissed his cheek, stole a sip of his coffee and made my way to the ladder in the hall. I had a heck of a time in the crawl space because my bag kept falling from my shoulder, thus slowing me down, thus wasting my time, thus irritating the hell out of me. I wanted to be done and back in the bridge before the others got there. Stupid mini dufflebag. When I finally got into my little control space I took my elec-pad from my bag. I put in a passcode few of us know that I made to open the control panel. I swiped across the screen checking the air levels, haul stability, ship wide communication links, as well as making sure the power supply was good and making sure everything electronic was properly connected and functioning. I would go check the suits, but I did that a few days ago when I was really bored. I'll do it again before we use them. Everything was perfect and the ship was purring like a kitten like on his birthday. Damn. I am good. I sat back on my legs and commed David.

" Oi'. David, you awake mate?"

" Yes Miss Babbs. How may I be of service?"

" To start with, thanks for callin' me Babbs. Second, I was wounderin' if you were in the bridge yet and if so were people starting to gather in there? Other than Ravel and Janek, I mean. I already know they're there."

" Yes. I am here. And no. People are only just waking. I expect the Miss Vickers should be here shortly however."

" Thank you, David."

" You are welcome, Miss Babbs."

I rolled my eyes. If only he would drop the 'Miss' part. That would be nice. I made my way back and climbed down the ladder with my bag giving me less issues this time 'round. I went over to where I left Ravel and sat in his lap and stole more of his coffee. A beautiful thing coffee. Janek finally stopped playing his little accordion and went to the controls. As people started coming in, they moved to their assigned seats. I had to move into the seat next to Rave since it's my job to build. Not fly. People were doing a few things around the bridge as Janek got everything back into movement. I walked over to where David was sending out a transmission with Shaw and Holloway watching him. The screen was reading 'NO RESPONSE LOGGED' as I stood beside David.

" So, no response."

I looked up at Holloway before turning to David.

" I'm sorry, no."

" Maybe they didn't understand it."

I shook my head and looked down to my elec-pad.

" How are your lessons going, David?"

I really didn't like the way Holloway said that to David. He may be a robot, but he was still my friend and I didn't appreciate the mans tone. So I spoke up with the same mocking tone.

" He spent two years deconstructing dozens of ancient languages to their roots. And please, try not to have such a rude tone towards my friend."

David looked over at me as I smiled at him. I could see he was thankful but didn't want the others to see.

" I'm confident I can communicate with them, provided you thesis is correct."

Holloway only laughed. I was growing to dislike him.

" Provided it's correct. That's good."

" That's why they call it a thesis. Doctor."

David shut down the screen and walked away. I followed after before grabbing his sleeve. He looked down at me and I ended up just staring.

" Damn my shortness."

He raised an eye brow at me. I shook my head to get my train of thought back on track.

" You alright, David?"

" Yes Miss Babbs. I am fine."

He walked away and I shook my head. Holloway made my shit list. He needs to stop with the superior attitude. I walked over to Chance when he came in and latched onto him to till my temper went down. Janek got closer to the clouds as everyone took their seats.

" All right, Mr. Ravel, Mr. Chance, let's take her down."

" Him."

I threw Janek a look over my shoulder. I'm touchy about that and he knows it. Chance looked at his screens after throwing a smile my way.

" Descent trajectory mapped... Alright Boss."

Janek commed through the ship to brace for entry. Oh, the fun. Note my sarcasm.

" What is the atmosphere?"

" Atmosphere is 71% nitrogen."

I looked over at Ravel. He looked back with a look. He couldn't believe it either.

" Let's have a look."

I listened to him name off elements that made up the air around us. Yikes. Janek went over to the panel in front of us. and looked out to the storm clouds.

" Whoa. Now that's weather."

I heard the thunder and cringed lightly. I grabbed the hem of Chancy's shirt. He patted my leg before turning back to his panel.

" Just like home."

I rolled my eyes at Holloway.

" Only if you're breathing through an exhaust pipe mate."

Ford was looking intently at her screen.

" CO2's over three percent. Two minutes without a suit, you're dead."

Yikes!

" Peaked, port side. Whoa, 53,000. Makes Everest look like a baby brother."

" All right, take us around. Gonna use that as our point of entry."

I held on tightly to my seat straps. Chance grabbed my knee in support while doing his job.

" Terrain data rezzing up. We got a couple of hard spots. Could be metal."

I looked over to Ravel after we got closer to the surface under the clouds.

" No radio, no heat source."

" Nobody's home."

" Shut your gob Millburn."

I glared at him over my seat. I don't like him much. He was so obnoxious. I turned to David before he could comment back.

" Oi'. There anythin' you see, David?"

" There is nothing in the desert, and no man needs nothing."

" Quoting lines again, are you?"

I smiled at him while Ford looked over at him.

" What was that?"

" Just something from a film I like."

It was a couple minutes before Janek spoke up again.

" Let's go through that gateway. Reduce air speed by a hundred knots. Going through. Nice and slow. Keep it steady boys."

I heard a buckle unlatch and saw Holloway go over to the window.

" Doctor Holloway. Why don't you take a seat."

" Right there. God does not build in straight lines."

I rolled my eyes again. I was actually getting a head ache from that. I know loads of people believe in god, and more power to them. But come on. That's a human need for guidance and we are on a different planet far away from earth. Besides, god didn't build buildings and roads. People did. Granted we did nothing but make a huge mess of the Earth. Poor old girl.

" Starboard side. This valley! Captain, do you think you can put us down there?"

" Yeah, I wouldn't be any good if I couldn't do that. Mr. Ravel, starboard 90 degrees. One mile, port bow."

We began straightening as we turned into the valley.

" One mile, port bow."

" Engage landing sequence. Switch to manual."

" Commence landing."

" Easy does it."

" Yeah easy boys. You hurt my boy, I hurt you."

They all chuckled at my statement as they landed Prometheus smoothly. After the dust cleared from landing, we all looked out to the giant dome before us. Holloway turned to the Janek.

" Captain, would you please tell the survey team to suit up and meet us in the airlock."

" There's only six hours left of daylight. Why don't you leave it till the morning?"

" Oh, no, no, no. It's Christmas, Captain, and I want to open my presents. You, boy,"

He pointed over at David. That really pissed me off.

" you're coming with us."

With that he walked out of the bridge.

" I'd be delighted."

I walked over to him as he brushed his hand through his hair.

" You know, you don't have to be nice to him, David. He's been nothin' but a whacka to you since he woke from cryo. Would you like me to come with you?"

He turned to me and smiled.

" Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. And I would honestly prefer you stay here, in case anything were to happen."

" Alright mate. Be careful though. You hear?"

" Always."

I followed after him so I could check the suits. After all, I still had a job to do.


	3. Love to explore

**I know. I took a while. You'll live. Anyway, here you go. A.T.**

* * *

I watched as everyone suited up while I was checking the oxygen levels for leakage, the suits for tears or cracks and so on. I took me more time then I wished because some, suck as Mr. Biology, had issues getting on the suit. They're all so smart but having issues putting on a simple suit... bloody whacka's. I moved over to David to check his suit since it was the last. Granted, it wasn't even necessary being he's an android but I felt like it either way... not to mention it makes every one else feel better except for...

" Hey, Kelly. Why are you even bothering to put him in a suit?"

I ignored him but David turned his head toward Holloway.

" I beg your pardon?"

" You don't breathe, remember? So, why wear a suit?"

I turned towards Holloway and glared a bit at him.

" He wears it because I wanted him to Doc."

" I was designed like this, because you people are more comfortable interacting with your own kind. If I didn't wear the suit, it would defeat the purpose."

" Well, seems like Kelly here wouldn't mind either way. Right? But hey, they're making you guys pretty close, huh?"

" Not to close, I hope."

I patted David's arm as my glare intensified.

" Watch what you say Charles. Don't forget who maintains that suit of yours. Also, keep up your attitude towards my friend and you will regret it. Do I make my self clear?"

I walked into his space and looked up at him. Tall men do not intimidate me, but I have heard I can be quite fearful. That was proven when I saw the slight hesitation to retaliate in his eyes. Maybe it had to do with the flat-head screwdriver I was holding to his crotch. I turned to David and gave a reassuring smile, though i'm not sure if it was more for David or for me. I left for the bridge and nabbed a glass of water on my way there. I settled against the bar and watched them head for the structure. It took a few minutes before we heard Shaw come over the com.

" Prometheus, are you seeing this?"

" Affirmative."

I looked over my shoulder to Janek as he watched the monitors. I turned my gaze back to the dome and sat for a few more moments before standing to go look over Janek's shoulder. I silently watched as everything happened. They went into the structure. Fifield released his 'pups' to get a grid down. Next thing I know, Fifield's howling like a dingo. When he noted that we were now copying, we all went over to the table and they watched as I pulled up a holograph of the grid being made. Janek and I shared a look before looking back.

" Well, I'll be damned."

Rave and Chance came over and stood on either side of me. I walked away from the table for a while and sat. Ravel spooked me when he picked me up and sat in my spot, sticking me instead on his lap. After a second of glaring at his I snuggled into his warmth. He wrapped his jacket around me and we just sat there as Chance walked over. He made to sit on me but a quick jab to his ass took care of that. I sipped more of my water that I still had while I listened to Raves' heart beat. I felt Chancy rubbing my leg and it felt nice. Now that I'm thinking about it, I forgot I have something for my two favorite boys. I pulled two silver chains from my pocket where a third remained for the moment. At the end of each chain was a simple silver locket with the letter B, R or C, each of which contained a picture of the three of us that we took a long time ago. Each also contained one picture of the wearer and me alone, except mine which had a picture of Chance and Ravel, arms thrown over the others shoulder. I gave them both their's and pulled mine out and slipped it on over my messy bun. It rested just bellow my collarbone. They both examined theirs before smiling and kissing one of my cheeks, initially squishing my face.

" I love you guys. Don't know what I'd do without 'cha both."

Suddenly there was a beeping alerting us that someone was removing their helmet. We ran up to the screens to find out it's Holloway. Bastard. Ravel was warning him not to remove his helmet but the ass did it anyway. When it seemed fine they all removed their's, Fifield said to switch feeds if we wanted to continue seeing what ever they saw while out there. I did just that, not wanting to miss anything. I sighed and lowered my head in exasperation. That Holloway will get a major kick in the ass from karma if he ain't more careful. Fate loves her cruel tricks. Same thing to the queen with a stick up her butt while I'm thinking about it. She's just so damn rude! Every once in a rare while I see her glaring at me. I didn't even do anything to the woman. Maybe she's jealous that I've got two gorgeous men, or that I'm close with David. Who knows. I think she just needs to get laid. That should help her loads. I felt Chance wrap his arms around my waist from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder. Ravel grabbed my right hand and held it tight. These two are way to good at reading me sometimes. They can easily tell when I have a strong urge to rip something apart. I sighed and leaned back into Chancy's arms and squeezed Rave's hand. We all went over to the forward console after that was all said and done. Chance and I sat in front of it and Ravel stood behind it, leaning his weight against it.

" Well, come on. Pay up."

" Pay, pay what?"

Oh great. Here we go with the bet.

" What do you mean, "pay what"? Something's manufacturing breathable air down there. That, mate, is terraforming."

" No, no, no, no. The bet was why we came here. If you said the dead old man wanted to talk to Martians, then I'd pay you."

" Oh, come on! A hundred credits. Put it towards a lap dance with Miss Vickers."

" Hell no!"

They both looked at me. Chance wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and shook me a little while Ravel came and sat to my right.

" Oh, come now darling. You know I'm kidding. The only gal we would ever want is you, you know that."

I crossed my arms and pouted like a child. Low but, against these two, it worked like a charm. Ravel wrapped his left arm around my waist and rested his head atop mine.

" You know he's not serious. Don't be mad."

" Fine! But only 'cause I love you two jerks."

I sat there thinking for a moment before Ravels' hand lowered to my hip as he relaxed. I felt a sudden twinge between my legs and stood up. I turned to look down at the two as they looked confused. I smiled and winked at them.

" Let's go have a naughty."

Chance immediately smiled and Ravel only gave a small smirk. I may not root Ravel much, if really at all, but I desperately want both of My boys and I'll be rooted if I don't mark them as such. I'm possessive and protective. Not a great quality, but I can't really help that. I dragged them both off to my room. As soon as the door shut I was brought back into Raves' chest as fronted by Chance. Chance had us all pressed against the wall and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Chance began attacking my collar bone and groped my chest and Ravel sucked on my neck and reached around to the junction between my legs. We all kicked off our shoes when they finally left me down. I crawled onto the bed and laid on my back. Ravel climbed over me first and slowly rolled up my wife-beater, kissing up my stomach as he went and sucking my breasts as the shirt was tossed aside, He grabbed the hip line of my jump suit and slowly pulled them down and off my ankles. Chance leaned over me and attacked my chest and he suffocated me in a heated lip lock. Ravel kissed his way up my leg and my inner thigh. I loudly moaned, which was covered by the kiss with Chance, when Ravel ate out my core. I was clutching at the sheets. I completely forgot how amazing he was at this. I undid their pants instantly and jumped Ravel. As he filled me, Chance got behind me and groped me. After each orgasm I switched fillers. We went at it for hours while Janek handled things on the Bridge. We took one long shower before heading back. As soon as we stepped foot into the room we saw the feed on the body. The body without a head. Then i noticed the atmosphere screen flashing. The weather was about to get really bad. In the background I heard Shaw and Ford obsessing over the now found head and the hurried need to bag it. Scientists. I turned back to the others and the screen and went to the mic.

" Shaw..."

" Yes, Kelly?"

My eye twitched. I hate my last name.

" You all need to get back here. Now. There's two hundred kilometer winds of airborne silica and enough static to fry the suits."

" Copy that. We need more timed here."

" I'll be closing the outer doors in fifteen minutes. I sincerely hope you can make it."

I turned to Vickers and scoffed.

" Right. You couldn't give two shits about the lot. You can hear it every time ya' open yer mouth. You may be 'in charge', but don't forget who built this ship. I'm the one you need to close it, and I was hired by Weyland. Not you. I have free run on and of this ship. So shut the hell up ye' bloody harpie."

I turned back to the feed and watched as they all rushed back to the ship, racing against the storm. I went over to the window and watched them get closer. I heard Shaw scream and saw all hell breaking loose. Shaw and Holloway were on the side on the ship because of that head. Through the camera feed I saw David go out the side access door to get them.

" Good on ya', Davi."

" Thank you miss."

Once they were all in and safe I plopped down into a seat heaving a great sigh of relief. Now I'll have to spend all night working on those damn suits.

" All right, doctors, it's real good to have you back, but where's Millburn and Fifield?"

" Aren't they back yet?"

Janek looked at Ravel.

" Get them up for me."

" All right."

They called up the two dopes.

" Boys, this is the captain. Listen up. Between the static electricity and the wind speed, well, there ain't no safe way to come get you."

" What?"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Rave's shoulders while I listened.

" Now, the temperature is dropping rapidly, so get your helmets on and stay warm until the storm passes."

" Captain, can you get a message to the scientist and that zealot girlfriend of his?"

" Mm-hmm."

" You got a pen nearby?"

By now Chance was leaning against my back and listening.

" No, no. Think we got it."

" Tell them I said (static) themselves."

We all chuckled at that. I'd gladly tell that to Charles.

" Copy?"

" Copy that. All right, boys, well, keep your head down and we'll come get you in the morning."

I looked to Janek.

" Do we have to? Can't we just make them walk or something?"

Janek smiled and shook his head at my obvious dislike for the geologist.

" I heard that."

" Good. And tell the Bio-boy with you not to fuck with anything."

The boys chuckled again as I went down to check the suits. They needed some small patching and a couple wires were loose. It took me a while to check them all. What ate my time was the suit Shaw was wearing. That took work. There small fractures in the helmet, tears everywhere, a snapped wire, exposed circuits. At least the respirator was in one piece. I spent a good three hours down all of that. I'm diligent but also fast. I went back to my room to change into a black wife-beater and short pajama shorts. I went to Ravels room to find him leaned up against a pillow and listening to music while reading something. I made a drink at the mini-bar before climbing onto the bed. I handed him a glass and sipped from my own before laying beside him. I had brought my elec-pad with my in case of an emergency but I stopped caring. I set it to record everything before silencing it and wetting it up on the ledge. I rolled over onto my side to face Rave.

" Hello Handsome. What's goin' on?"

He smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair.

" Music. Like you usually are. Want another round, or just in here?"

" Just in here. But, you know, if you want me to leave..."

" Nah. I was just wondering."

" I just wanted to sleep in here tonight. Although, If you wanna go another round, I have no probs with that."

We smiled at each other as he climbed on top of me. He laid over me and looked me in the eye.

" You don't want to call Chance?"

" Nah. Thought I'd let ya' have me all to your self for the night."

I pulled him into a kiss. A heavy feeling of incoming dread fell over my heart. I broke the kiss and just looked up at him. He looked at me with slight worry.

" What's wrong?"

" You know how much I love you and Chance, right? I could never have two better men in my life. You both are everything to me."

He wiped a tear from my cheek I didn't even realize fell.

" That's how we feel about you."

He kissed my temple before turning everything off. He pulled the covers over us as I curled up into his side.

" Night Rave."

" Night Babbs."

I heavily sighed before falling asleep with Ravel's arm wrapped around my waist. In the morning Janek contacted us and Chance calling us to the bridge. I went to my room to dress and get my bag of 'wonders' before heading up. Janek talked to us about taking a team to retrieve our missing crew members before getting a hold of Shaw. He started walking out and turned to Chance and I.

" Chance, Kelly, coming with me."

The two of us followed. I may not listen to Vickers but I see Janek as the Captain of my ship and as such I listen to him. We were all suited up and ready to go. David pulled me aside for a moment and told me of what he found. He wasn't supposed to, but he said he could trust me. He said he was going to investigate it and wanted me to go with him, but also thought I'd be safer staying with the rest of the crew. So thoughtful, this guy. I smiled at him.

" It's fine. But I do ask, please record for me. I'd love to know what you find."

I smiled at David when he nodded. I patted his chest before walking onto the rover. Once we were all seated Janek told David he could got check the probe if her wanted. David nodded to me before looking at Holloway.

" Good luck, doctors."

The door closed and we were all on the way to the dome. Once inside we called for the other two as we worked our was through. We made our way to the body and the room the doctors and David found before. We called for them again. I walked in and looked around. I heard Janek tell Chance not to touch anything, and not long after Chance found Millburn's body. All kinds of things were going wrong now. We rolled the body over and backed up before Shaw called that Holloway was sick. Out of Millburn's mouth flew a slimy pale snake thing that scared the shit out of all of us. I grabbed onto Chance's arm with no intention of letting go. We all decided it was time to leave while Shaw asked Vickers for a medical team to meet us. We rushed the hell out of there. I knew that feeling I had last night meant something. The only problem was that it wasn't letting up.


	4. New Year Blues

**Yay end of the movie time, but no that doesn't mean I am finished with it. And honestly I'm not completely fond of the whole _sequel = New story all together _stuff. So enjoy this because I may put this on pause to work on Scarlet for a while. I only rushed this because I was on a time crunch with the movie. A.T. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! hell, tell me where you want this to lead. Might help me out coming up with the story line. :) P.S. Take into consideration, and this is a small snack for you, Babbs is going to be prego with both Ravel and Chance's babies. One of those non-probable things. I'll explain it when I come to it.**

* * *

We rushed back to the ship with Holloway screaming in agony, but when we got there the hanger door was closed. That bitch over-road the door! I hope she catches what Holloway has times ten. No one messes with my stuff! We all got out of the Rover while Janek screamed at Vickers to open the fucking door. I may not like the guy, but I don't think I would have wished this on him. Vickers, yes, Holloway, no. My reason? Shaw. She's not that bad, so I could never take her lover from her. That would be like someone taking Chance and Ravel from me. Just thinking about it aches. I stood beside Janek and watched as the door finally came down only to see the bitch with a flame thrower. She wouldn't let Holloway on board and threatened to fry our ass's if we tried. Holloway said something to Shaw before walking towards Vickers. He just committed suicide to get rid of the contagion in him. Me and Janek held Shaw from going to him. She was screaming and crying while we watched Holloway's body burn. I held Shaw as she passed out. I couldn't look away from the body. I handed Shaw over to Janek before going up to Vickers and pushing her sorry ass to the ground, making her drop the flame gun.

" You heartless bitch! We could have tried to save him. The hell is your problem? Not only that, you overrode the code for the door. You're a right piece of work. I'm not normally the type, but I really hope Karma nails your ass good. I may not have liked the prick, but I sure as hell liked him more than I like you. Janek! Let's go. We're taking Shaw to med-bay."

I turned to the crew members in the hanger and looked at Chance.

" Can you bury him please? Just be careful."

" Yeah love."

I went to the med-bay with the others. I leaned against the wall and watched as David, Ford and another checked over the fallen and broken woman.

" David?"

" She will be fine. I assure you."

" Right."

I just stood there when she came to when David went to remove her cross. I sighed as they spoke about a contagion. David asked questions. I looked up though when he said she was pregnant. But what through me off was when he said about three months. That's not possible. She was in cryo at that time. Then she said they had sex only ten hours ago. When he said it wasn't a normal fetus I looked at the screen. My eyes widened as he hid it from Shaw. She started freaking out about getting it out before she crumpled over in pain. David gave her a strong pain killer to knock her out for now. David began talking about her losing her lover and father in similar ways. What was he talking about? More importantly, why was he talking like that? We left the room as Shaw slept. I grabbed David's arm and turned him to face me.

" What was that about?"

" What do you mean miss?"

" Talking about her god, her lover, her father? That was cruel David. I never would have expected such a thing from you. I know you didn't like Holloway, neither did I, but Shaw never did a thing to you."

I walked away to find Ravel and Chance before he had a chance to say anything. When I made it to the bridge, where I usually find them, there seemed to be a problem outside. I overheard Janek say that Fifield's monitors came up outside the door. As I watched that bad feeling grew worse and from the video feed we were watching, that was NOT Fifield. Janek took Chance with him to take care of it. I grew worried. Really worried. I calmed down though when I saw Janek and Chance take care of it without being hurt. Sadly I can't say the same for many of our crew members. I sat with Ravel and just clung to his sleeve. Chance came back up without Janek, saying he went to talk to Shaw. I felt my pad vibrate. I looked to see David sent me a message. He apologized even though he didn't regret his actions. I sighed but continued reading. He mentioned that one of the engineers was still alive in a cryo-tube, Weyland was awake and Shaw was in great pain but moving. He said that they were going to meet the Engineer. I still cared about him as a friend. I messaged back.

'Good luck.'

They made it to the dome as Janek, the boys and myself watched from the ship. They entered a room filled with those little cylinder things that were leaking when I went. Janek got up.

" Ravel, give me those schematics."

" Putting it on the table now."

" Strip away the dome."

I could see Vickers standing to the side and watching.

" Isolate that area, bring it up."

" Bringing it up, Captain."

I walked up to the table and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

" Enlarge that and rotate it, Ravel. Please."

He nodded to me before doing so. We all looked at the figure... of a ship.

" It's a goddamn ship."

We went back to the feed and just watched, and listened. David awoke the Engineer and I could do nothing but marvel at the image. What I wouldn't give to go meet him in person. He was so tall with a great build, strong facial structure. Shaw wanted to know things but Weyland got mad and had her hurt. I saw a worried look pass on the creatures face before Weyland told David what to ask. The being suddenly picked up David and ripped his head from his shoulders. I could fix him, having learned how from David himself, but that didn't stop me from screaming his name in worry. Despite the things he did, He was a cherished friend. The being took David's head before hitting Weyland and killing the others. Shaw ran after he turned to her. I heard Weyland flat line. There was so much death and sadness here. I leaned my head onto Chance's shoulder before Janek turned to him.

" Mr. Chance, take us home."

The three men started getting things prepped and ready as I just fell into a seat. Suddenly everything shook and the ground began to open. Then it hit me. It was taking off. We saw Shaw climb out and start running for us.

" Prometheus! Come in!"

" Shaw? Is that you? Copy?"

" Janek, listen to me. This ship is taking off!"

" What?"

Vickers looked non-pleased. Bitch.

" What the hell is she talking about?"

" You can't let it leave! You have to stop it!"

" We're not stopping anything, Shaw. We're going home."

" Janek, if you don't stop it, there won't be any home to go back to. It's... it's carrying death, and it's headed for Earth."

That made me and the boys freeze. No.

" Shaw, this is not a warship."

" I know."

" Let's go."

" I know that. But you must do it."

" Captain. Let's go!"

" Janek, please believe me. Please!"

I guess that settles it.

Shaw began running again as the Engineer's ship began lifting out of the ground.

" I told you to get this ship going."

" Yeah, bitch. We heard you the first time! And MY ship has a job to do. Right boys?"

: Mr. Ravel, warm up the ion propulsion."

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" Sir, burning the ion in the inner atmosphere will..."

" Turns us into a bullet. That is exactly the point."

" What the hell are you doing? Janek, this is my ship! I'm telling you to..."

" I told you this is MY ship Vickers! You're life support module'm is about to be ejected with two years in it onto the surface. You want it or not? Either stay and shut the fuck up, or go!"

She turned a hard but fearful look at me.

" You have forty seconds to get to the escape pod."

" Go with her."

" What?"

I turned to see Chance and Ravel looking at me with love and worry.

" I'm not leaving you guys."

" Babbs, live. Even if it's only for a while longer."

" We want you to live. Please."

The both handed me their elec-pads I gave them years ago before they both held me tightly between them. I felt the tears spilling from my eyes.

" We love you. Stay alive for a while longer."

I could only look at them as Vickers was already on her way. All I could do was nod before they both kissed me, handed me my bag and pushed me out the door. I slipped the pads in my bag and ran to the escape pods in tears. I saw Vickers half into her suit as I began putting mine on. I grabbed a helmet and jumped into a pod right after Vicker's launched. I paused for a moment before hitting the eject button. I felt the pod crash and I popped the door open. I looked up for seconds before the ships collided. I fell to my knees after climbing from the pod. Shaw ran over to me and knelt by me as I broke down, much like she had. She saw my bag and grabbed it before pulling my up. The Engineer ship had crashed standing straight up and was now falling over us. I wouldn't have even moved if Shaw wasn't pulling me. We dodged falling debre but fell. We rolled over and avoided being crushed. Vickers wasn't so lucky. Sadly it began to fall over again. We could only crawl back till we hit a rock and waited for death. It didn't come. Once the dust settled, we saw the rock actually saved us. Go figure. Little rock holds up huge ship. We managed to crawl out from under it but the suit was telling us we only had two minutes of oxygen left. We saw the life-support mod and made a mad dash for it. I could grieve later. I helped Shaw climb in and she closed the door as I turned on the air. We were able to breathe now and were throwing anything and everything useful we could find into my back and the bag she found. I grabbed air tanks, tools and med kits while Shaw got food. She suddenly stopped and grabbed an ax before going into the main room. I followed close to the mini med-room. Only to jump back when something hit the little window. It was so gross.

" Elizabeth, Babbs, are you there? This is David."

" Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

" We're here, David."

You need to get out immediately. He's coming for you."

" Who's coming?"

The airlock alert came on stating a breach.

" David, any chance you are able to send me a language translator for their language?"

" I believe I can. Miss Babbs."

" Do it. Now."

The door suddenly opened. The Engineer was trying to get to us. I looked at my pad in my hand. The download was almost done, just not fast enough. He got through and I was thrown aside while he pushed Shaw against the wall. My pad beeped in completion as Shaw opened the doors and let the freak creature in the little med-room wrap it's tentacles around the Engineer. I want answers, Damn It! I grabbed the ax and sliced the tentacle around his neck. I hacked at the other ones as he stared at me.

" What are you doing?!"

" I want answers and I'm going to fucking get them!"

Once the Engineer was free enough, he ripped the ax from me and had at it with the creature. I picked up my pad and set up the translator as he finished it off. He turned and started for us but I screamed in the translator for him to stop. Damn, David was good. He seemed to understand.

" Why are you trying to kill us?"

He spoke in a deep rumble of a voice and the translator worked both ways.

" With the old one."

" What does that have to do with us?"

" Weyland wanted them to make him immortal."

I turned to Shaw who was beside me. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the Engineer.

" Look, we didn't come here for the same reasons."

I briefly explained what we had come here for. How Shaw only wanted answers as a scientist and i was just a little engineer/electritionist along for the ride to do her job. He seemed to calm down a bit. Funny what a small misunderstanding can cause, isn't it?

" What should we call you?"

He looked at me for a moment before kneeling to be at eye level with me.

" Jaktare."

" Okay. I'm Babbs. Babbs Kelly. This is Elizabeth Shaw." We all agreed there was talking to be done, but first I wanted to go get David. We grabbed more supplies before we went back into the huge ship. We found David and I knelt by his head.

" Hello David."

" Miss."

" Even after all this time, you can't just call me Babbs."

I kept the translator on at all times so we could understand each other. Shaw got her cross from David's belt and I looked to Jaktare, asking him to carry David's body. I picked up his head before turning to Shaw.

" Do you realize?"

" What?"

" It's New Years Day. It is now 2094."


End file.
